La mejor navidad de todas, aunque también la más extraña
by FlamesSpirit471
Summary: Marceline y Bonnibel deciden hacer una celebración en el Dulce Reino por la Víspera de Navidad y el cumpleaños de la Reina Helada, y todos parecen muy felices por ambas celebraciones, pero al parecer un regalo de un remitente extraño parece cambiar todo. ¿Qué le pasa a Finn?. Five-Shot.
1. Introducción

**_LA M__EJOR NAVIDAD DE TODAS, AUNQUE TAMBIÉN LA MÁS EXTRAÑA_**

_Ch. 1.- Introducción: Aquí estuvo el héroe de Ooo…_

Finn Mertens el Humano y héroe de Ooo descansaba plácidamente sobre su mullida cama después del largo día de Nochebuena, por lo que el día de hoy era Víspera de Navidad, y que, por suerte, aquel día los villanos no atacaban la tierra, además de que el vejete del Rey Helado no raptaba princesas ya que ese día cuidaba a Gunter y sus pingüinos ya que estos eran más traviesos de lo normal ese día.

Ese día no solo no había villanos, sino que también los visitaban los hermanos de sus amigos, entre ellos Fionna, la hermana del humano.

Jake el perro dorado y hermano del héroe de Ooo entra a la habitación de su hermano y él con un megáfono en la mano; y se dirige a la cama de Finn.

**-En los pensamientos y sueños de Finn-**

**(Pensamiento)**

No sabía desde cuando, pero desde el mes pasado no había dejado de soñar con ella ¿qué le pasaba?

Ahora que lo pensaba, hace mes y medio se había vuelto soltero, gracias al Príncipe Flama, hermano de la Princesa Flama, su ex-novia; el príncipe no afrontaba la relación de ambos, con la excusa de que su hermana debía tener una relación amorosa con un habitante del Reino de Fuego, y no con un plebeyo y humano común y corriente. A lo que empezaron con el pie izquierdo y Flama termino con él, todo en el mes de Noviembre.

**(Sueño)**

En su sueño, se veía a si mismo en una parte del continente de Aaa, más exacto en los Prados Malvavisco, viendo el atardecer a su lado mientras la mano del chico estaba en el hombro de la chica mientras ella tenía su cabeza en el hombro del humano, estaba helado como la nieve, pero ella... era la misma nieve. Con ella, Finn tenía una cómoda calidez, pero esta era totalmente diferente a cuando estaba con Flama, a pesar de que ella era el mismo fuego. Tal vez... se sentía más atraído por la chica que estaba a su lado que por la que ahora era su ex-novia.

El Finn del sueño vio que la mano helada de aquella chica a su lado estaba a escasos centímetros de la suya, a lo que a movimientos lentos la mueve hasta hacer contacto con la piel de su acompañante, a lo que el tono carmesí hace aparición en sus suaves mejillas. Y en menos de un minuto, pasa lo mismo con Finn.

Finn y la chica de pronto se ven a los ojos, ambos azules aunque los de ella un tono más claro, este primero dirige la mano libre al cabello de ella, tan largo como el tiempo en el que la amaría; y ella dirige la libre a una de las mejillas carmesí del plebeyo, porque eso era ella, una reina, y no solo de su territorio, sino también del corazón de Finn Mertens.

Ambos van acercando sus rostros lentamente mientras cierran sus ojos, el momento final había llegado, pero entonces un grito saca a Finn del mundo de los sueños:

**- ¡DESPIERTA HERMANITO! - Se escucha la voz de Jake cuando estaban a escasos centímetros del otro.**

**En la realidad**

El grito hizo que Finn despertara asustado y cayera de la cama, pero en menos de lo que canta un gallo, estaba encarando al can.

**- ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA JAKE!? - Se queja Finn hecho una fiera, metafóricamente; aunque en el fondo, estaba sonrojado por el sueño que acaba de tener.**

**- Nada hermano, solo quería despertarte - Responde Jake aguantándose una risa para no hacer enojar a su hermano aún más.**

**- ¡¿QUÉ?! - Grita Finn enojado... aún más de lo normal.**

**- Tranquilízate hermano, gritas como si hubieras soñado con Flama -.**

Eso último había sido un golpe duro para Finn, ya que su hermano Jake aún no sabía sobre su ruptura con Flama. Y en realidad no soñaba con Flama, sino con alguien más.

-** En realidad... - Finn dudaba por un momento ¿en realidad debía decir con quién soñaba?**

**- ¿Paso algo hermano? - Jake al ver que su hermano no contesta, decide cambiar de tema - Me dices más tarde, vamos a desayunar -.**

Finn se tranquiliza en el interior al escuchar las palabras de su hermano, aún no tenía el valor para decirle quien era la chica con la soñaba hace más de una semana.

Ambos hermanos bajan y ven que en la mesa había panques y chocolate caliente, cortesía de Jake; y en la puerta, en el interior, había un hermoso adorno de hielo, cortesía de Finn; y fuera de la casa del árbol había una corona en la puerta y luces en toda la casa, cortesía de ambos. Cambiando de tema, en el desayuno...

Al comer uno de los múltiples panques de Jake, este ve que su hermano estaba muy pensativo, y decide preguntarle:

**- ¿Pasa algo Finn?**

**- No, nada Jake - Responde el héroe mientras le da un pequeño trago a su chocolate y después toma un pedazo de panque.**

**- Vamos hermano, puedes decirme. - Insiste Jake mientras le quita el tenedor con el pedazo del panque a Finn.**

**- Te diré luego ¿sí? - Responde Finn mientras recupera su tenedor y le da la mordida al panque.**

**- ¿Estas pensado en Flama? ¿El Rey Helado y la Reina Helada? ¿O en qué piensas?**

Con la sola mención del Rey Simón, Finn se atraganta con el pedazo que acababa de comer, para después, con mucho esfuerzo, escupir el pedazo; había olvidado un detalle muy importante: Ella... estaba relacionada con el Rey del Hielo y la Nieve, con eso en mente ¿el rey le permitiría estar con alguien demasiado... cercano a él?

**- No pienso en nada Jake - Responde el humano más nervioso, y más cuando ve que su hermano se levanta de su silla.**

Finn ya sabía lo que tenía Jake entre manos, y cuando intenta correr para salir de casa, su hermano estira sus brazos y lo atrapa cuando su mano estaba a milímetros del picaporte.

**- ¡DEJAME IR JAKE! - Grita Finn intentando liberarse del "abrazo" del can.**

**- ¡No hasta que me digas lo que te pasa! - A modo de respuesta, Jake "abraza" más al pobre humano.**

**- ¡Lo que pasa es que ya no siento nada por Flama! - Contesta Finn sin pensar en lo que decía.**

Finn siente como su hermano afloja su agarre, preguntándose que paso para que so sucediese, hasta que recordó las palabras que dijo inconscientemente, a lo que este busca una salida. Cuando Finn siente la puerta atrás de él y su mano en el picaporte, abre la puerta rápidamente con el fin de salir de la casa, pero su intento fue en vano por dos razones: el frío que sentía en su cara tan solo abriendo la puerta; y otra que asusto más al héroe de la tierra de Ooo, pues sentía una mano haciendo fuerza en uno de sus brazos. Ahora, en menos de un segundo, estaba dentro de la casa, apoyado contra la puerta y Jake mirándolo enojado.

**- ¿Cómo que ya no sientes nada por Flama? - La cara de Jake decía que sí Finn no hablaba, ignoraría el titulo de hermanos y lo golpearía sin parar hasta que diga toda la verdad.**

Cuando el humano estaba a punto de hablar, alguien toca la puerta salvando su vida… aunque no por mucho tiempo.

Al abrir, los hermanos se encuentran a un muy abrigado Mentita; no exageraba, en realidad sí hacía mucho frío, mas frío que el mismo del Rey Helado: un frío jamás presenciado en Ooo y Aaa.

**- Finn, Jake, tienen un aviso previo de la señorita Marceline Abadeer y la Dulce Princesa - Avisa la menta mientras les entrega un sobre rosa pálido con letra roja sangre.**

**- Muchas gracias Mentita - El agradecimiento de Finn no solo era por la nota; sino también por salvarlo de los múltiples, futuros y nunca pasados golpes de Jake.**

Mentita devuelve el agradecimiento del humano con una reverencia y se va de ahí. Al cerrar la puerta delantera de la casa, los hermanos "admiran" la carta por unos momentos, hasta que Jake recuerda lo que iba a acontecer con su hermano antes de que tocaran la puerta.

**- ¡DIME LA VERDAD, FINN MERTENS! ¿QUÉ TE PASA? - Grita Jake mientras vuelve a apoyar a Finn contra la puerta haciendo que la carta cayera de las manos del humano.**

Esas palabras asustaron totalmente a Finn; ya que cuando Jake gritaba su nombre completo, nada bueno iba a pasar; además de que sus pies estaban DEMASIADO despegados del suelo: era obvio, nada lo salvaría de Jake.

El can levanta su puño listo para dar el primer golpe, obligando al humano a cerrar los ojos para no ver el impacto... pasan los segundos, no se siente el puño, Finn entreabre un poco los ojos y ve al perro dorado tratando de quitarse una mano verde grisáceo de la muñeca en la que tenia el puño. Con solo ver el color de la mano, Finn reconoce a su "salvador".

**- *Gracias Marshall* - Agradece el aventurero mentalmente mientras intenta quitar la mano de Jake que estaba en su pecho.**

**- Tu no te me escapas Finn el Humano -Avisa Jake mientras usa más la fuerza y apoya más a su hermano contra la pared; ahora se concentra en el Rey Vampiro - ¡Sueltame Marshall Lee!**

**- ¡Lo haré si dejas a Finn en paz! -Acota Lee mientras hace más fuerza contra la muñeca del hermano amarillo.**

Jake no aguantaba la fuerza que el vampiro le hacía, a lo que suelta a su hermano y este cae sentado al suelo mientras intentaba calmar su corazón que palpitaba como tren de carga.

**- ¡¿Por qué intestaste atacar a tu propio hermano?! - Pregunta Marshall molesto.**

Antes de contestar, vuelven a tocar la puerta y Finn, que estaba de espaldas contra la puerta atiende, encontrándose con una caja envuelta en papel de regalo rojo con estampado de bastones de caramelo, y con un listón verde terminando en un gran moño.

**- ¿Un regalo? - Pregunta Jake más calmado.**

**- Sí, y es para mí - Responde Finn mientras ve la notita que venía en el regalo: **

**"Para ti, mi querido Finny" -S.P.**

Finn se ruboriza al leer las iniciales del remitente del regalo, pensando que eran las de…

**- ¡Abrelo! ¡Abrelo! - Finn levanta la mirada y ve a Marshall y a Jake forzándolo a abrir el regalo e interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.**

Finn, un poco desconfiado abre poco a poco el regalo; se dio cuenta que cuanto más lo abría, un brillo verde salia de la caja. Cuando termina de abrirlo, lo extraño sucede, un resplandor verde brillante aparece en la habitación, obligando al perro y al vampiro a taparse los ojos y haciendo que Marshall soltara su guitarra-hacha (la cual traía con él); cuando el brillo se disipa, ven a Finn sentado con la cara seria, pero en sus manos no estaba el dichoso regalo. Algo que no paso desapercibido era que los ojos de Finn se habían vuelto verde amarillento por un momento, para después regresar a su tono azul rey.

**- ¿Finn? - El aludido hacía caso omiso a que lo llamaban - ¿Amigo? ¿Estas bien?**

**- Sí Jake, estoy bien. Si me buscas, estaré en mi habitación - Responde Finn con una cara sería antes y durante se iba a su habitación.**

**- ¿Qué le pasara? - Pregunta Jake mientras ve a Marshall tomando la carta que había llegado hace unos minutos.**

**- No lo se, te diría si lo supiera - Responde mientras abre el sobre y lee la carta, acompañado de Jake:**

**"La Reina Vampiro Marceline Abadeer y la Dulce Princesa Bonnibel Bubblegum los invita cordialmente a la celebración de la Víspera de Navidad que se llevara a cabo en el Dulce Reino de Ooo; al mismo tiempo que se le invita a la fiesta de cumpleaños de la gobernante del Reino Helado de Aaa, la Reina Helada. Se les pide sinceramente dos regalos para ambas celebraciones"**

**-En otro lugar más alejado-**

Un joven de 16 se levantaba lentamente del duro concreto del suelo mientras sus ojos azul rey miraban el "paraíso" a su alrededor. El joven reconoció el lugar, recordó que la Dulce Princesa le mostró y le hablo de ese oscuro lugar. Las cuevas debajo del Dulce Reino, pocos saben de este lugar y el resto ya había olvidado inclusive la existencia de aquellas cuevas.

El chico agarro algo de tierra a su lado y escribió algo en el suelo, para después correr solo unos cuantos kilómetros y caer desmayado:

**"Sí estuviste aquí… ¡ayudame!… aquí estuvo el héroe de Ooo… Finn… Finn Mertens"**

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Ya regreso esta escritora con mi 3ra historia de Hora de Aventura. La idea de este fic surgio gracias a que vi dos episodios de otra serie donde la villana se disfraza de alguien y el verdadero esta en unas cuevas; aquí cambie algunos papeles del episodio y lo hice más largo, saliendome totalmente de la otra serie y basandome en mi propia idea manteniendo en alto las ideas inspiradas y basados en la serie con la que me inspire en esta historia.**

**Espero que les alla gustado. Los leo en el próximo capitulo de esta nueva historia. Espero sus reviews; cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia u opinión es bienvenida.**


	2. No todo es como la miel

_**Respondiendo reviews:**_

_**Regaeemusic: No te preocupes por eso, ya veras como en este capitulo sale la pareja que querías, aunque obviamente si iba a estar en este fic.**_

_**Heron-Hearts: Lo se, pero en muchos fics los relacionan como hermanos e inclusive como pareja, y este fic ya lo tenía pensado poniéndolos como hermanos, espero no se te haga un problema.**_

_**Ghostbell777: Pues, este fic esta inspirado en "Una Boda en Canterlot" así que si saldrá Chrysalis pero saldrá "aventurizada", es decir que su personaje lo hará otro de esta serie aventurera. Dejando eso de lado, muchas gracias y suerte con tu fic "Tears of a Broken Angel" (se los recomiendo lectores de este fic, no solo este sino todos los fics de Ghostbell77)**_

_**George187: Gracias, ya tenía pensado un fic de esta pareja, y no me importa si me consideran loca por hacer de esta pareja, yo seguiré haciendo escribiendo este fic sin importar. Gracias y me alegra que te guste.**_

**Esos son todos, vamos con el capitulo.**

**Disclaimer: Hora de Aventura y sus personajes le pertenecen a Pendleton Ward y Cartoon Network. Los episodios basados en esta historia le pertenecen a Meghan McCarthy, Lauren Faust y Hasbro. Esta historia me pertenece.**

* * *

_**LA MEJOR NAVIDAD DE TODAS, AUNQUE TAMBIÉN LA MÁS EXTRAÑA**_

_Ch. 2: No todo es como la miel_

Una chica hecha de chicle y vestido rosa concentrado con detalles violeta moderado estaba volando en el aire con una mochila jet puesta en su espalda, era Bonnibel Bubblegum, mejor conocida como la Dulce Princesa, la chica de aparentes 21 años ponía gomitas en el techo mientras que su hermano Gumball, soberano del Dulce Reino de Aaa, ponía globos en las esquinas de las paredes.

**- ¿Y los invitados saben a que horas venir hermana? - Pregunta Gumball tomando por sorpresa a su dulce hermana, dulce literalmente.**

**- Claro que si Gumball, lo puse en la invitación. - Responde la princesa nerviosa y con un tierno rubor en las mejillas.**

Lo que decía era verdad y tenía lógica, ya que después de la invitación venía "Hoy a las 3 pm en el Dulce Reino de Ooo" y apenas era la 12 pm, por lo que todavía faltaban 3 horas para que la fiesta comenzara.

La razón por la que Bonnie fue tomada por sorpresa era porque estaba pensando en su 'special half', también llamado 'mitad especial', ella sabía desde cuando estaba así, exactamente la semana pasada, cuando se entero que su ex-novio le pidió que volvieran y ella se negó totalmente, y a ella le gustaba que no aceptara, aunque sonara egoísta y fuera de su nivel real, ya que sabía que si sus dulces súbditos se enteraban que su felicidad era por una negación amorosa ajena (ya que ha estado toda la semana con una sonrisa que irradiaba felicidad a donde quiera que fuera y pareciera que esa sonrisa hará que aparezca un arco iris con el rosa resplandeciente de su vestido), tendría que despedirse de su trono, ya que había una regla que decía que si se captaba una pizca de egoísmo en su gobernante este perdería su puesto.

**(Recuerdo)**

_La regla sonaba ridícula, pero había sido creada por su tío Gumbald cuando estuvo al mando ya que su padre, el señor Jason Bubblegum (el abuelo de la princesa, yo le invente el nombre) era muy egoísta con todo su reino, inclusive cuando se mencionaba aunque sea su primer nombre el reino se asustaba preguntando '¡¿El esta aquí?!' y '¡Por favor rey, no nos haga daño!' y las mujeres que eran madres abrazaban a sus hijos y no se apartaban de ellos hasta el día siguiente._

_No sabía porque, pero según escuchaba él era bondadoso y justo, pero con el tiempo se volvió cruel y "oscuro", inclusive invitaba a niños a un pequeño tour por el castillo y cuando sus mamas los recogían estos lloraban y decían palabras inentendibles, entre ellas solo había dos que se entendían: "él" y "mí" y cuando les decían a sus madres estas molestas descubrían que lo hacía por su propia felicidad. _

_Hasta que finalmente murió por una bebida con un químico mortal y su hijo Gumbald fue el heredero al trono._

**(Fin del Recuerdo)**

La princesa dejo eso de lado y se concentro en preguntas importantes como ¿qué le intereso en esa persona? ¿cómo fue? no sabía que dejo de pensar en esas preguntas cuando se concentro, o mejor dicho pensó en los ojos carmesí de su 'half special', en su hermoso, sedoso y lacio cabello negro y en su piel pálida y suave como el algodón. Dejo esos pensamientos de lado agitando su cabeza carmesí por el sonrojo cuando escucho una suave tonada y una angelical voz.

**- Buenos días Lenta Princesa ¿me necesita para algo en la fiesta? - Era Marcy que había entrado a la ventana como acostumbraba a hacer. Pero cuando entro hizo una ridícula reverencia en son de burla.**

**- ¡Marceline! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde esta tu hermano? - Pregunta la princesa de chicle a gran velocidad y deseando mentalmente que la vampiresa se fuera después de los recientes pensamientos que tuvo.**

**- Ya te dije, ¿no necesitas mi ayuda?, y mi hermano esta en la casa de los héroes de pacotilla y ni-modo que Jake y Marshall aparezcan por esa puerta con un aviso sobre Finn. - Responde la chica vampiro señalando la puerta cerrada de la sala del trono.**

Y como si las palabras de Marcy se trataran de un hechizo la puerta se abre rápidamente y aparecen Jake y Marshall Lee jadeando, preocupados y asustados.

**- ¡Marce! ¡Princesa! ¡Tenemos problemas! ¡Es Finn! - Gritan ambos mientras Gumball salia de la cocina con un libro de recetas.**

**- *No sabía que Marceline podía hacer magia* - Piensa Bonnibel de manera sarcástica.**

**- ¿Qué pasa con Finn? - Pregunta el príncipe de Aaa preocupado mientras Marshall se frotaba la entrepierna.**

**- Ow... ya no podre tener a Michelle y Brad. - Se queja el rey vampiro adolorido obteniendo las miradas picaras/extrañas de todos. - Larga historia.**

**- Eso nos lo explicas luego hermano, bueno ¿qué pasa con el héroe de pacotilla? - Habla Marcy olvidando el asunto con Bonnibel.**

**- No se. Finn recibió un regalo y cuando lo abrió ha actuado muy raro, se puso un collar de ajos , tomo su espada de demonio y trato de hacernos daño, escapamos a tiempo pero ahora nos esta siguiendo, no sabemos donde estará ahora. - Explica el can preocupado por su hermanito.**

Con esa explicación fue suficiente para que la princesa de Ooo, el príncipe de Aaa y la reina de Ooo entendieran a donde querían llegar el par.

**- ¡JAJAJAJA! - Se escucha una risa femenina fuera del castillo, se acercan y ven a la Princesa Flama y Príncipe Flama flotando en el cielo y bajo ella se ve a Finn corriendo al castillo.**

**- ¡Oh-Oh! ¿Y ahora que hacemos sus majestades? - Pregunta Jake alterado viendo como los ojos azul rey de Finn brillaron amarillo verdoso por un momento, aunque se notaba más amarillo que verde.**

En ese instante entran una gata blanca con manchas gamboge castaño y una humana idéntica a Finn. No era necesario que les explicaran porque la joven saco una espada de cristal rosa, la gata se transformo en un grillete y cayo en la otra mano de la humana.

**- ¡Fionna! ¡Cake! ¡Llegaron a tiempo! ¡Tal vez Fi pueda calmar a Finn! - Habla en voz alta Marshall abrazando por sorpresa a Fi poniendo una mano en la cintura de la humana.**

**- ¿De qué hablas Lee? Y no me abraces, aun sigo enojada contigo. - Comenta Fionna soltando el abrazo del vampiro sin sonrojarse y sin sentimiento.**

Todos le cuentan a las heroínas de Aaa el problema con Finn y la "visita" de los hermanos de fuego.

**- ¡Entiendo! - Dicen las chicas con la mano/pata en la barbilla. - Creo que podemos ayudarlos. - Hablan de nuevo al unisono.**

Todos estaban dando sus opiniones sobre lo que le podría pasar al héroe de Ooo, cuando la opinión de Jake los toma por sorpresa:

**- ¿Y si alguien esta disfrazado de Finn y se hace pasar por nuestro amigo?**

Todos se miraron entre si e hicieron lo que todo mundo haría por una opinión así: reír.

- **¡Ya enserio! ¡No estoy jugando! - Se defiende el can.**

Aunque había un detalle que no sabían: Jake decía la verdad.

_**En las cuevas debajo del Dulce Reino**_

Finn veía lo que pasaba en el reino hecho de dulce por un holo-collar que le dio la Dulce Princesa que le permitía ver si el reino necesitaba de sus héroes, ahí veía como su hermano se defendía y los demás -entre ellos su hermana- se reían de una opinión que había dado respecto a él.

**- ¿Lo que dirá sera verdad? - Se pregunta Finn con una mano en una de las orejas de su gorro. - ¿Alguien se estará haciendo pasar por mi?**

En ese instante ve a su "otro yo", confirmando sus sospechas y se hace una pregunta fácil de responder:

**- ¿Saldré de aquí a tiempo para salvarlos? La respuesta es clara, no lo se.**

Ve entrar al castillo a su ex-novia y ex-cuñado, llenando de pánico a Finn.

**- ¡Cuidado! - Grita Finn esperando que se puedan escuchar, pero al parecer sus gritos eran en vano.**

Ve como las manos de los Flama se llenan de fuego, hacen un cañón de fuego con el y lo lanzan a los chicos, y al final solo se escucho un grito, seguido de uno de Finn:

**- ¡NOOOOOOO!**

* * *

**Eso es todo, lamento que no sea tan largo como el anterior pero esto fue todo lo que le llego a la mente de esta escritora, prometo que el próximo si lo sera.**

**Aclaraciones: Este capitulo no tiene nada que ver con "A Canterlot Wedding" ya que solo fueron las ideas de la escritora y el holo-collar de Finn no es el mismo del episodio "Las Otras Tartas".**

**Y sin más que decir...**

_**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


	3. En plena batalla

_**Respondiendo reviews:**_

_**George187: Aquí esta el capitulo, espero que te guste.**_

_**Guest: Me alegro que lo entiendas, y si tardo mucho haciendo los capítulos es porque tengo más historias.**_

_**Piluex2: Aquí esta el capitulo, me alegra tener un nuevo lector.**_

**Esos son todos, de no ser por el último comentario el capitulo hubiera tenido menos reviews que la introducción, les juro que hago lo mejor posible para que mis capítulos sean de su total agrado.**

**Los deje con mucha intriga en el anterior capitulo, ahora sabrán lo que paso con los príncipes, los reyes, la humana y los hermanos cuando fue la aparición de los Flama.**

**Disclaimer: Hora de Aventura y sus personajes le pertenecen a Pendleton Ward y Cartoon Network. Los episodios basados en esta historia le pertenecen a Meghan McCarthy, Lauren Faust y Hasbro. Esta historia me pertenece.**

* * *

_**LA MEJOR NAVIDAD DE TODAS, AUNQUE TAMBIÉN LA MÁS EXTRAÑA.**_

_Ch. 3: En plena batalla...  
_

En las cuevas debajo del Reino, Finn estaba de que no se lo creía. ¿Pues como no estarlo?

Lanzo su holo-collar a un metro de él.

Ya ni le importaba si estaba despierto. Ni recordaba que despertó hace cinco minutos a los dos de haber le había preocupado el haber despertado en una cueva. Los mechones rubios-dorados de su cabello salían alborotados de su gorro ya mal acomodado, su rostro y ropa estaba manchada de lo que parecía aserrín y tierra, su camisa estaba rota de una manga y por el estomago dejando ver su ombligo (aunque ni él sabía como se le rompió) y le faltaba sus dos zapatos y una media.

Vio con sus propios ojos como la Princesa y el Príncipe Flama usaban de blancos a sus amigos y familiares. No le importaba que el suelo fuera de piedra, solo se lanzó a él y se puso a lloriquear como un niño pequeño.

¿Ahora de donde conseguiría ropa negra si estaba en una cueva?

Le pareció escuchar un quejido de esfuerzo que lo obligo a dejar de llorar, a que se levantara de la piedra y se acercara corriendo a su _apreciado _collar fucsia con azul y en él vio algo que lo sorprendió más de lo normal:

Aun seguían con vida.

_**En el Dulce Reino**_

Todos tenían cerrados los ojos de manera forzada para no percibir el dolor. Mas empezaron a sentir un frío inimaginable, aún peor que el que estaba afuera a pesar de que Bonnibel y Bubba hallan construido una chimenea (que al igual que el reino, era de dulce) con el fuego suficiente para llenar de calor todo el castillo (tranquilos, no quemaron el castillo XD) de la soberana del Dulce Reino de Ooo. Todos abrieron uno de sus ojos y se sorprendieron al ver a los Reyes Helados haciendo un escudo de hielo de forma cilíndrica lo suficientemente grande para proteger a todos. Todos lo consideraban 'domo' en lugar de 'escudo'.

En las cuevas Finn tenía una gran sonrisa y los pómulos rosas al ver a _ella _preocupada por la seguridad e los demás.

En el reino todos miraban boquiabiertos a los Helados.

¿Qué hacían aquí?

**- Los estamos protegiendo ¿qué creen que hacemos aquí eh? - Pregunta Simone como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de todos.**

**- ¡NO! - Oyen quejarse a la Princesa de fuego. - Su presencia arruina todo cubos de hielo.**

Ante el apodo, el humano de Ooo quedo petrificado, él sabía lo que pasaba cuando le ponía a los Reyes Helados un apodo como ese. Es decir ¿qué se siente al tener congelada tu entrepierna por una semana? en pocas palabras, muy incomodo.

**- ¿Cómo-me-llamaste? - Pregunta molesto el Rey Helado.**

**- ¿Tanto te importa? - Pregunta sarcásticamente y en burla el Príncipe Flama.**

El Rey Helado sale del escudo mientras su hermana hacia lo mejor posible para mantenerlo intacto sin la presencia/ayuda del Rey Simon.

La Princesa Flama con el rubí de su frente hace una bola de fuego capaz de derretir el escudo con o sin la ayuda de Simon. Usa el dedo indice y el dedo corazón como los que decidirán su blanco fijo.

_**En las cuevas**_

Finn estaba viendo como su ex usaba los dedos corazón e indice como si fueran armas y sus uñas como si estas decidieran el blanco exacto. Se asusto cuando vio que estos apuntaban a sus amigos y a la Reina Helada.

**- ¡Chicos, tengan cuidado!**

Lo que no sabía el humano es que este collar tenía un pequeño botón oculto en el centro de la gema, y en este había un mini-micrófono encendido.

¿Alguien lo habrá escuchado?

**_Regresando al Dulce Reino_**

Todos veían con miedo como Flama los apuntaba a ellos, hasta creían ver una pequeña sonrisa malvada en sus labios, hasta creían ver unos colmillos en lugar de los dientes blanquecinos de la soberana al trono del Reino de Fuego.

**_"- ¡Chicos, tengan cuidado!"_**

En ese momento Marceline y Bonnibel creyeron escuchar una voz familiar provenir de la nada.

**- ¿Finn? ¿Finn, donde estas?**

En las cuevas, Finn escuchaba incrédulo como lo llamaban sus más cercanas amigas, tampoco sabía que con el micrófono había unas pequeñas bocinas aún más chicas que el micrófono.

**_- ¿Chicas? ¿Me escuchan?_**

Lo que tomo por sorpresa a las chicas fue la voz de Jake.

**- ¿Hermanito? ¡Finn ¿dónde estas?!**

**_- ¿Jake? ¡esperen! ¿pueden oírme? ¿saben lo que estoy diciendo?_**

**- Claro que sí Finn, ¿en dónde estás?**

En ese momento creen ver salir del vestido de la Dulce Princesa un brillo fucsia con azul, en ese momento la soberana sabe de donde viene la voz del Aventurero.

**- ¿Qué creen que hacen holgazanes? El escudo ya se vio afectado por el poder de la vela andante y ustedes se quedan ahí paradotes hablando solos. - Oyen la voz molesta de Marshall, lo ven a la cara, y este tenía sus ojos de demonio.**

**- No estamos hablando solos, estamos hablando con... ¡espera! ¿no lo oyes? - Pregunta Marcy deprimida.**

**- ¿Oír qué? ¿De qué hablas Marceline? - Pregunta Gumball uniéndose a la conversación.**

En las cuevas el humano estaba más deprimido. ¿Enserio no lo oían sus mejores amigos? ¿Jake, Marceline y Bonnibel eran los únicos capaces de oírlo? ¿cómo...?

**- ¿No me-no me oyen? -**

Regresando al Reino, los Helados estaban carentes de poder. El Rey Helado no podía usar los suyos con fuego quemando su barba, pues cerca del calor sus poderes eran en vano. La Reina Helada estaba en abundancia de ayuda, pues el Príncipe Flama estaba a escasos milímetros de ella y sus poderes también eran en vano. No podían hacer nada.

**- ¿Oigan? ¿Una ayudita por favor? - Se queja la Reina Helada.**

**- Ahí vamos. - Responde Marceline flotando rápidamente a la gobernante del Reino Helado de Aaa.**

Saco su bajo-hacha (Glob sabe de donde salio) y se acerco por la espalda a la joven de fuego, su plan era embestirla y tomarla por sorpresa. Con lentitud lo fue levantando, y cuando estaba apunto de bajarlo, ella es la embestida.

Todos miraban absortos como la vampiresa era embestida por un punto azul con blanco. Marshall y Bonnibel creían saber quien era ese punto.

**- ¿Oye carnal que te pasa? Ella hace esto para mantenernos a salvo. ¿O prefieres ser la Carne Asada de la Fiesta? - Se queja Marshall empujando al chico.**

Todos abrían la boca decepcionados y sorprendidos a la persona a la cual le grito Marshall.

Jake fue el primero en hablar:

**- ¿Finn? ¿Eres tú?**

_**En las cuevas, con Finn**_

El humano se preguntaba porque Marshall y Gumball no podían oírlo con el micrófono encendido (del cual todavía no se percataba) ¿quién más no podía oírlo? ¿el Príncipe y la Princesa Flama? ¿el Rey y la Reina Helada? ¿Fionna y Cake? esa última pregunta quebraba su corazón.

El humano vio el mismo brillo fucsia con azul en su pecho y descubrió que era su preciado holo-collar.

Saco el collar y vio como Marceline levantaba su bajo-hacha por la espalda de la Princesa Flama. Iba a gritar que no lo hiciera pero vio como la vampiresa era embestida por un punto. Como el collar solo daba el holograma fucsia, no podía distinguir como era el puntito. Lo único que podía distinguir era que era del mismo alto que él.

Iba a guardar el collar en su mochila ya que no era necesario que viera cuando no sabía que hacer, cuando la voz de su hermano lo detiene y lo deja atónito:

**_"- ¿Finn? ¿Eres tú?"_**

Uso el collar para ver como Marshall "lo levantaba" del suelo y le gritaba sobre porque hizo eso cuando Marcy lo hacía por el bien de todos o si prefería ser la comida de la fiesta.

**- ¿Fiesta? ¿Cual fiesta? - Se pregunta (inconscientemente había apagado el micrófono) con una mano en el mentón. - Ah sí, escuche que Marcy y Bonnie harán una fiesta hoy, pero ¿para qué?**

Sabía que debía dejar de hablar solo, pues presentía que esta vez no lo oían, comprobándolo cuando no oyó las voces de la Dulce Princesa o Marceline o Jake hablarle.

**- *Que buen actor es ese imitador eh* - Piensa el humano sarcásticamente.**

_**Regresando al Reino**_

Todos estaban alrededor de "Finn" esperando impacientes las respuestas de las preguntas que le hizo Marshall, ahora ni les importaban los hermanos Flama. Marcy estaba con su bajo-hacha, Marshall tenía su guitarra-hacha con él, Jake y Cake habían aumentado de manera drástica su tamaño a tal punto de parecer más altos qué los mismísimos Lich y Billy, Bonnibel tenía un "adormecedor" de caramelo, Fionna tenía su espada de cristal, los Reyes Helados tenían relámpagos en las manos y Bubba estaba "desarmado".

**- ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a hablar o estarás callado como el cobarde que eres? - Pregunta el vampiro irritado y desesperado.**

**- No te importa colmillo andante. - Responde Finn a manera de queja mientras sus ojos azul rey brillaban haciéndolo ver preocupado.**

**-** **Este no es el Finn que conozco. El Finn que conozco no es grosero. Obviamente sus ojos no cambian de color en cada momento. - La Dulce Princesa y Marceline se dirigían a él a paso lento mientras el humano retrocedía de espaldas mirando asustado/preocupado a sus _amigas._**

**_- _Y por si fuera poco antes de venir al Dulce Reino lo vi usar un truco que hizo que los ojos de BMO se pusieran así. - Dice Jake antes de poner como si sus ojos giraban y sus patas las giraba a los lados como si dijera que esta loco.**

_***Flashback***_

Jake y Lee habían terminado de leer la carta e invitación de las chicas y estaban pensando que regalos podrían llevar a las celebraciones.

**- ¿Un collar a la Reina Helada, un vestido nuevo a la Princesa y un nuevo bajo a Marcy? - Pregunta Jake.**

**- El collar y el vestido están bien, el problema sería con el regalo de Marceline. - Responde Marshall con la mano en el mentón.**

**- Tal vez Finn tenga el regalo adecuado, voy por él.**

El can subió con lentitud la escalera de la habitación de su hermano, y lo que vio ahí lo espanto.

Finn y BMO estaban teniendo lo que parecía una discusión.

**- Se que no eres tú, muéstrate monstruo.**

**- ¿Por qué dices eso? Soy Finn. ¿No me reconoces amigo?**

De repente en los ojos de BMO aparecen unas ojeras mientras ponía sus manos en los orificios de donde sale el sonido.

**- Hay BMO. ¿Tienes otra de tus jaquecas? - Pregunta Finn fingiendo cariño y preocupación por la consola.**

De repente de los ojos de Finn salió un brillo/"láser" amarillo verdoso de sus ojos llegando al rostro de BMO al cual le giraron los ojos, mientras Jake veía boquiabierto la escena.

_***Flashback End***_

Todos veían atentos y sorprendidos a Finn esperando la respuesta mientras Jake ponía una sonrisa retadora como si dijera 'confiesa todo' con la mirada, hasta los Flama tenían dos bolas de fuego en cada mano listos para atacar.

**- *sollozo* ¿Por qué están haciéndome esto? - Pregunta antes de salir llorando. - Alguien me lanzo al aire cuando Marceline iba a usar el bajo. - Revela antes de cruzar la puerta corriendo y llorando más fuerte.**

**- ¡Porque eres malvado! - Responde Marceline cuando Finn estaba a punto de salir. - ¡MALVADO! Y si no te detenemos arruinaras la vida de Ooo para siempre. - Gritan Jake, Bonnie y Marcy al mismo tiempo apareciendo en la puerta gracias al cuerpo elástico de Jake.**

Al final terminaron teniendo una discusión con la Reina Helada diciendo que ella estaba espiando a Finn cuando le hizo lo de BMO, y supo que lo hizo porque el videojuego realmente tenía una jaqueca (quien sabe como) y le hizo eso para curarlo.

- **Y olvídense de ser los invitados de honor de la fiesta, de hecho, si fuera ustedes, no me presentaría a ella. - Dice Gumball antes de salir de la habitación.**

Bonnie, Marcy y Jake se sientan en el piso con la cabeza gacha y ven como el Rey Helado, la Reina Helada, Fionna y Cake, hasta la Princesa Flama y el Príncipe Flama los miraban decepcionados y preocupados.

**- Vamos chicos, veamos como esta nuestro amigo. - Dice Fionna acomodándose su gorrito de conejo.**

Todos salen de la habitación mirando enojados a sus tres amigos.

**- Solo estábamos tratando de que... - Dicen al unisono antes de ser interrumpidos por Simon.**

**- Tienen mucho en que pensar. - Cuando pasa se ven los rostros de los tres asustados, preocupados y con lágrimas en los ojos.**

**- Tal vez estábamos siendo demasiado protectores. - Comenta Jake antes de dirigirse a la pequeña escalinata frente al trono.**

Dicen unas cosas antes de taparse los ojos para llorar y sentir unas caricias calmantes en su cabeza. Levantan la mirada para ver a Finn con una mirada que les decía que dejaran de llorar por favor.

**- Lo lamentamos. - Dicen al mismo tiempo, aunque Marceline con problemas para decir la disculpa.**

Todos ven como los ojos del _Humano _habían cambiado de color antes de volver a su tono azul.

**- Claro que lo** **harán.**

Ven con temor como el rostro de Finn brillaba de color amarillo antes de que los tres se vieran rodeados de fuego verde y ser absorbidos por este mientras el chico se alejaba con una pequeña pero malvada sonrisa.

Todo visto por el verdadero Finn.

* * *

**Lo se, tarde un mes en actualizarlo y me siento muy apenada, pero últimamente no he tenido el tiempo suficiente para escribir. Para calmarlos les aviso que la portada del fic "Estamos de Vuelta" (secuela de ¿Quién eres en realidad?) ya esta lista y cuando termine este fic comenzare a escribir la secuela. Ahora el próximo fic en actualización sera "¡SALVEMOS A LAS PRINCESAS!" y de ahí "My Adventure in Equestria - Phineas Flynn".**

**Acepto todo tipo de reviews. Desde quejas hasta amenazas :c.**


End file.
